<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship: Trial by Fire by Grandmungus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590035">Friendship: Trial by Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandmungus/pseuds/Grandmungus'>Grandmungus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack/Shittyverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, He's a disaster but he's trying, Kent is working on being a better dude, Making Up, Takes place right after the LVA@PVD comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandmungus/pseuds/Grandmungus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent can feel his heart beating as he sees Jack making his way out the door of one of Providence's more 'fancy' bars. High off a win against the Falcs, the Aces captain has a decision to make. He's been waiting for a chance to talk to Jack for ages. He wills his feet to move, and he's out the door now. He breathes in, steadies his nerves and opens his mouth to call out to Jack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kent "Parse" Parson &amp; Jack Zimmermann, Shitty Knight &amp; Kent "Parse" Parson, Shitty Knight/Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack/Shittyverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship: Trial by Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“H-Hey, Zimms.”</p><p>Kent Parson’s voice is like a smack in the face.</p><p>Seeing him on the ice earlier this evening was a rough enough experience, but now, here they were, face to face outside of one of the more upscale bars in Providence. All Jack wanted was a nice night with Shitty, who INSISTED on them going out for drinks to keep spirits up even after the Falcs loss to the Aces earlier that evening. Yet somehow, the ONE MAN Jack didn’t want to see happened to catch him as he and Shitty were on their way out. It’s timed so conveniently that Jack isn’t sure whether Kent is ACTUALLY standing in front of him, or if a combination of stress and exhaustion has Jack's mind playing tricks on him.</p><p>Real or not, he’s convinced the universe is playing a cruel prank on him.</p><p>“You guys, uh, you played good out there today.” Kent offers. If Jack didn’t know better, it almost seems like Kent is...nervous. No way Jack's mind could imagine Kent as anything but a cocky asshole, so he must be real.</p><p>Jack opens his mouth to speak, but a tipsy Shitty is quick to cut him off.</p><p>“Hey, you got a lotta nerve trying to buddy buddy up with Jack, fucker.”</p><p>Jack almost smirks as Kent freezes in his spot. Jack can tell Kent genuinely was not expecting to be told off so quickly.</p><p>“Uh, oh...wait a minute. Tub juice guy?” Kent quirks an eyebrow, completely caught off guard by Shitty butting in.</p><p>Shitty’s turn to offer the other man a bewildered look. </p><p>“Tub juice guy! From the kegster I crashed! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Mind ya’ business, fuckhead.” Shitty’s starting to slur his words.</p><p>“C’mon, Shits, let’s not even—”</p><p>“Fuck, Jack, wait!” Kent reaches out a hand as Jack turns to head in the opposite direction. “You got a minute?”</p><p>“For you? Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Jack, listen, I know you don’t wanna see me, but—”</p><p>“Kent, you’re right, I DON’T want to see you. On the ice is one thing, but I’ve got nothing to say to you now.”</p><p>Kent deflates, rubbing the back of his neck. “W-wait, can’t I just—”</p><p>“Just what, dude?” Shitty’s back at Kent’s throat, clearly not one to let up easily. “You think you can waltz in with your pretty boy looks and charm and do the thing you do?”</p><p>“The thing I do?” </p><p>Shitty opens his mouth, fists clenching, but Jack reaches up and puts a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Shitty, come on. Let’s go.”</p><p>“Jack, wait, please. Just gimme thirty seconds and then I’ll go.”</p><p>Jack stops mid-step. Something about Kent seems...off.</p><p>Jack sighs. Shitty looks at him with a frown. Jack can't help but feel he’s going to regret this.</p><p>“Fine, thirty seconds and then we’re gone.”</p><p>Kent nods, takes a deep breath. “Looks, I’m not gonna show up and just say ‘I’m sorry’, I know that’s not good enough and you...you deserve better, man. But I’m sorry, and seeing you today made me realize how BAD I’ve felt. I-I don’t know how, but Jack, I want to apologize.”</p><p>“Apologize?” Jack narrows his eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah, I—”</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jack exhales sharply, trying his damnedest to keep his voice down.</p><p>“W-what?” </p><p>“I said ‘are you fucking kidding me’?!” </p><p>“Jack, I—”</p><p>“Kent, I’m not doing this here, not in public.”</p><p>“Jack, I’m not trying to cause a scene, I—”</p><p>“You really want to talk?”</p><p>Kent nods. Jack can’t remember the last time he’s looked so...sincere.</p><p>“Fine. Let’s go.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Shitty looks at Jack, saying exactly what Jack is thinking at himself.</p><p>“Go?” Kent tilts his head. </p><p>“Yeah, I know you know what ‘go’ means.” Jack’s tone is a lot sharper than he intends it to be.</p><p>“Go where?”</p><p>“You’re staying at a hotel, right? I'm sure the Aces have hooked their captain up with his own room, so we don't have to worry about being interrupted."</p><p> </p><p>As Kent unlocks the door to his hotel room, Jack is seriously starting to second guess why he actually AGREED to this. He wonders if part of him wants it to be true, for Kent to be sorry and actually try to reconcile. Somehow, though, he’s convinced Kent is just up to his usual bullshit.</p><p>Jack nearly jumps out of his thoughts as Shitty squeezes his hand while Kent is looking away. </p><p>“You sure about this?” Shitty leans in to whisper to Jack, trying his best to keep Kent out of the loop.</p><p>“Nope.” Jack tries his best to smile at Shitty, who frowns in response.</p><p>“Oh, uh, he’s really coming in to talk, too, isn’t he?” Kent asks all of a sudden, standing in the middle of the now open door.</p><p>“Yes.” Jack says firmly. “Shitty is non-negotiable.”</p><p>Kent blinks a couple times before shrugging, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket onto one of the room’s beds before taking a seat on that bed’s side.</p><p>"Fuck, let's-let's get this over with." Jack lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.</p><p>Shitty gives Jack a reaffirming nod before they head inside.</p><p>Fortunately, as Jack is quick to note, this is a hotel room with more than one bed. Shitty flings himself onto the vacant bed, bouncing a few times before coming to rest on his stomach, propping his head in his hands sleepover style, opting to even kick his feet absently. </p><p>Jack can’t help but chuckle as he sits next to him, across from Kent.</p><p>“Private enough for you?” Kent tries to offer a smile.</p><p>“Kent, what do you really want?” Jack cuts to the chase, he's not playing at this point.</p><p>“Jack, I told you. I want to apologize, I just-I don’t know how.”</p><p>"Kent, I want to hear it from your mouth. WHAT are you apologizing for?" </p><p>Kent pauses, runs his hands through his hair. Jack squints at him, is he shaking?</p><p>“Zimms, Jack, look. I shoulda never shown up to your school that time I did. I shoulda been better to you when we played together. I was a shitty person, man, a shitty friend.”</p><p>Jack feels the anger bubble for a moment, but closes his eyes. He sighs, and Shitty leans his head on Jack’s shoulder. </p><p>“Kent, I’m so tired of this.”</p><p>“Then let me—”</p><p>“No, I’m tired of THIS.” Jack makes a vague gesture with the arm Shitty isn’t leaning on. “You, always showing up out of nowhere, making shit about you.” </p><p>“Jack, that’s not what I was trying to do!” Kent holds up his hands defensively. “Honestly! I’ve wanted to do this for a while but it’s not easy considering how little I even run into you.”</p><p>“Okay, so you’re sorry. That’s fuckin’ great.” Shitty speaks up now, and Jack is thankful. That overwhelming feeling Kent brings with him is starting to set in, and words aren’t coming to Jack like they need to in this situation. “Is Jack just supposed to forgive you and the two of you skip into the goddamn sunset?” </p><p>“What? No! I already SAID I didn’t think it’d be that easy. But I can’t start making it up to Zimms if he hates my guts.”</p><p>“Okay. And?”</p><p>“And what?” Kent tries to hide that his voice is shaking.</p><p>“And what do you want? For me to forgive you just like that? To move on like nothing happened?”</p><p>“No, honestly. I wouldn’t be surprised if you never forgave me.” </p><p>“Then what are you apologizing for?”</p><p>Kent makes a noise, like he’d been anticipating the question.</p><p>“Jack, the shit that happened between us. We were both dumb kids, we didn’t know what we were doing. Do you really want to keep dwelling on this?”</p><p>“N-not really.” Jack is surprised to hear himself falter. </p><p>“Holding grudges can be pretty exhausting, brahs.” Shitty chimes in.</p><p>“Fucking exhausting.” Kent chuckles, but it sounds...sad. “That’s part of the reason why I wanted to do this. If you can’t forgive me, which I’d understand, we can at least put this behind us.”</p><p>Jack closes his eyes again, breathing softly. </p><p>Shitty has shifted so he’s sitting next to Jack in a slightly more normal position. He reaches a hand up to rub circles on Jack’s back.</p><p>“Kent, I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but...You get one chance. You fuck it up, you do the shit you used to pull, it’s done.”</p><p>Kent’s eyes light up, it’s so uncharacteristic that Jack is suddenly thinking back to earlier in the evening when he was convinced he was imagining Kent in front of him. </p><p>“Hear that? ONE chance.” Shitty has gone full hype-man. “You fuck it up and you’re OUTTA here!” </p><p>“O-of course.” Kent stutters, getting a laugh out of Jack. “I won’t disappoint you, tub juice guy.” </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Kent isn’t expecting to be standing next to Jack a day and a half later outside of Jack’s old frat house. </p><p>“Zimms, HOW did we let him convince us this was a good idea?” Kent raises his voice to talk over the music at Jack. It’s not that Kent didn’t love a good frat party, but he figured the road to making up with Jack would be a slow country road, not a busy interstate.</p><p>Jack laughs. “Shitty can be very ‘persuasive’.” </p><p>“He nearly knocked down the door to my room the other night when you guys were on your way out to suggest we all come to this party. ‘Friendship trial by fire’, wasn’t that what he called it?”</p><p>Jack laughs again, a little louder. “Something like that.”</p><p>“Brah, brah in training,” Shitty gestures and Jack and Kent, respectively, “You ready to party?”</p><p>Kent opens his mouth to protest, but Shitty is already shoving him and Jack through the front door. Kent scrunches his nose at the smell of cheap booze and...something? He’s not sure WHAT the smell is, but god, he’d sooner cut his nose off than smell it ever again.</p><p>“Shitty!” Someone who Kent recognizes from his last ‘visit’ but otherwise knows nothing about calls from across the room. “Get your ass over here for beer pong.”</p><p>“Oh fuck yes! Nurse, your ass is MINE!” Shitty rolls up his sleeves and unbuttons a few buttons on his shirt. “You two mingle, hang out, I’ve got some Frogs to school!” </p><p>Kent watches Shitty dart across the room before turning and looking over to Jack. “So, uh, we just gonna let him—”</p><p>“Yup.” Jack shrugs. “He’ll be fine, only a few people have ever beaten him at that game.”</p><p>“You don’t mean—”</p><p>Kent is interrupted as a ping pong ball clatters to the floor in front of him. It rolls slowly before tapping against his shoe. Kent looks up from the ball to its source.</p><p>“Kent Parson, you back for round two?”</p><p>“Lardo. Good to see you again.” Kent smirks. “Still taking no prisoners?”</p><p>“Ask Jack about his buddies on the Falconers.” Lardo lowers her sunglasses before crossing her arms.</p><p>“Hey Lards. Tater says ‘hi’, by the way. He says he’s ready for round two next time he comes by.”</p><p>“She’s played Mashkov?” Kent quirks an eyebrow at Jack.</p><p>“Played him? She embarrassed him.”</p><p>“Whoa. Respect.” Kent nods at Lardo.</p><p>“Good to see you, by the way, Jack. Gotta admit, I’m interested in your unexpected plus one.” </p><p>“We’re, uh, working on making amends?” </p><p>“So you’re throwing him to the wolves?” Lardo’s tune is amused. “You know the guys aren’t gonna be happy to see him the way his team beat you guys the other day.”</p><p>“Ah, that was-uh, that was Shitty’s idea.” </p><p>“Oh you poor motherfucker.” Lardo laughs, clapping a hand on Kent’s shoulder. “Did he mention the words ‘trial by fire’, by any chance?”</p><p>“How did y-it’s like you were there!” </p><p>Lardo lets out an extra loud ‘HA’, clapping her hands together. “I’m his best friend, I can read him like a book. That’s cute, though, he means well even if he’s playing dirty right now.”</p><p>“Lards.” Jack scolds. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry. Really, though, you should be fine...just maybe avoid Chowder. He’s still a little emotional about the game.”</p><p>“Lards! You coming or not?!” Shitty calls from the spot he settled in across the room. “We gotta reunite the dream team!” </p><p>“Try not to die.” Lardo winks at Kent before turning to head over to the game.</p><p>“Jack, your friends seem a little more, what’s the word I’m looking for...intense? Yeah, they seem a bit more intense than I remember.”</p><p>“They’re probably just messing with you.” </p><p>“Damn, only probably?” Kent makes a face, laughing.</p><p>Jack shakes his head, reaches out to pat Kent’s shoulder. “You did just win against my team, and they’re good friends of mine.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fair.” Kent sighs, nods his head. “I guess I won’t be getting the warmest welcome.”</p><p>“They probably won’t mess with you too badly if you stick with me. You wanna grab something to drink?”</p><p>“Sure, but between you and me I’m not really feeling boozy tonight. You?”</p><p>Jack shakes his head. “Dex always kept non-alcoholic drinks in the fridge, I bet he still does.”</p><p>“Dex?” Kent tilts his head. He’s gotta make sure he takes some mental notes in case Shitty decides to quiz him after the party.</p><p>“Poindexter. Redhead, #24, D man.” Jack offers, hoping more info would jog Kent's memory. An 'ah' escapes Kent's mouth, and he nods. </p><p>“Right, I'm not pals with him like you, but that sounds familiar. Regardless, his stash is about to get raided.”</p><p>Jack gestures for Kent to follow him into the kitchen, and Kent is smacked in the face by the overwhelming change of smell. </p><p>“Holy FUCK it smells good in here!” </p><p>Kent looks around the kitchen, takes in the smell a bit more. He sees a smaller blonde man in a checkered apron humming to himself in front of the oven. Kent can’t help but think he looks...familiar?</p><p>The sound of Jack opening the fridge gets the man’s attention. He looks over, offers Jack a smile.</p><p>“Well, look what the cat dragged in. It's good to see you, Jack!"</p><p>“Hey Bittle. One of your baking nights, huh?” Jack reaches out to shake the other man, Bittle’s, hand.</p><p>“Oh, I figured I’d whip up a little something. What are you doing here, normally you let us know you’re coming!”</p><p>“Well, uh, this was an unplanned visit Shitty talked us into.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was gonna ask about…” Bitty looks over to Kent, who is more uncomfortable than he’s been in ages.</p><p>“This is also, uh, a new thing.” Jack looks over to Kent, nodding his head in Bitty’s direction.</p><p>“What? Oh! Right. ‘Sup, I think we might’ve met last time I crashed one of you guys’ parties. Nice to officially meet you, uh—”</p><p>“Call me ‘Bitty’.” Eric offers Kent a hand.</p><p>“Kent, or ‘Parse’, either one is fine.” Kent takes Bitty’s hand, shakes it. Makes a face when their hands nearly stick together.</p><p>“Oh, goodness, I thought I washed all the pie filling off my hands.” Bitty chuckles, pulling his hand back and wiping it on this dish cloth on the counter. </p><p>“It’s fine, uh, it really does smell incredible compared to, uh, out there. No offense, but wow it’s funky in that living room.”</p><p>Bitty nods, crinkling his nose. “I’ve TRIED to throw out that green couch but it just...finds its way back inside.”</p><p>“It does what?” Kent makes a face.</p><p>“I think it’s Chowder and Ransom and Holster who bring it in after you try and put it on the curb, Bittle.” Jack shakes his head. “In fact I’m pretty sure I SAW them do it a year or so ago.” </p><p>“They WANT that skunky couch?” Kent shakes his head in disbelief. “I can BUY them a new couch. Hell, I’ll buy them TWO.” </p><p>“Forget it, Kent, they’ve grown attached to that thing.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure if they sit on it again they’ll be LITERALLY attached to it.” Kent thinks there might be genuine distress in his voice at this point.</p><p>“It’s better not to think about it.” Bitty offers. He’s turned away at this point, focused on washing dishes in the sink.</p><p>Kent makes a face, part confusion and part disgust. He accepts the can of soda that Jack offers to him. “Seriously, if you can permanently make the thing disappear I will personally refurnish the living room for you.”</p><p>“Kent, let’s go before you offer to remodel the whole place.”</p><p>“Oh, good idea, Zimms, the house could probably use it.”</p><p>Jack shakes his head, slaps Kent on the back and ushers him out of the kitchen. “You’re doing pretty good, so far.” </p><p>“Yeah? Well, I haven’t had to deal with too many of your old teammates, soooo.” Kent teases, offering a toothy smile.</p><p>“Kent, don’t jinx it.” </p><p>Kent offers a smile. “I’m just fucking around, Zimms, they seem fine.”</p><p>Jack groans, the groan quickly turning to a chuckle. “You’re making it worse. Come on, let’s go somewhere where you’ll be safe from my big bad old teammates.”</p><p>Jack gestures for Kent to follow up, and they head up the stairs. A quick trek down the hall, ignoring a pair of jocks making out in the corner, and Jack comes to a stop at the window at the end of the hall.</p><p>“Out we go.”</p><p>“Jack, I’m not sure jumping out a window is the escape from this party that I want.”</p><p>“You KNOW it leads to the roof, you ass. I think Shitty left the lawn chairs out there, we can talk.” Jack rolls his eyes, opening the window and crawling out. </p><p>Kent follows. It’s unusual seeing Jack so comfortable, so in his element. Kent can’t even recall seeing Jack this comfortable on the ice. Maybe, Kent thinks, he’s been underestimating this ‘having friends’ thing.</p><p>The night air is cool, and it’s a refreshing smack in the face compared to the stale locker room-esque atmosphere inside the building. Kent watches Jack take a seat in one of the questionably placed lawn chairs. </p><p>“Hey Zimms, anyone ever fall off the roof?”</p><p>“Nervous?”</p><p>“Curious. If not, I may actually like to see it happen tonight. Anyone in attendance you aren’t partially fond of?”</p><p>“I’m gonna say ‘you’ if you keep it up.” </p><p>Kent offers his best innocent smile, taking the empty chair. Once he’s settled, he cracks open the soda can in his hand and takes a sip.</p><p>“So Zimms, you and tub juice guy.”</p><p>“Shitty.”</p><p>“Still not sure about that nickname, gotta be honest.”</p><p>“It’s one of the things about him that grows on you.”</p><p>“Right, uh, anyway. He seems pretty chill, you two close?”</p><p>“You could say that.” Jack hums, sipping his drink.</p><p>“Zimms, you know I can still read you like a book. That, and you two were a little extra close at the hotel the other night.”</p><p>“Kent, I don’t—”</p><p>“Hey, it’s cool, sorry if it was more private than I had the right to ask about yet. Just wanted to tell you I can see how happy he makes you. Happier than I’ve seen you in a long time.”</p><p>Jack gets quiet for a moment, swirling his can of soda in his hand. </p><p>“Sorry for bringing it up, I—”</p><p>“No, no, you’re fine. You’re right, about him and me, but it’s a conversation for another night.”</p><p>“Gotcha, of course. I’m just happy to see you happy after, y’know, everything.”</p><p>Jack nods, looks over at Kent and smiles. </p><p>“I think Shitty was onto something bringing us here.”</p><p>“I STILL think he’s trying to get me killed.” Kent laughs, taking another drink. “But this is nice.” </p><p>“Yeah. I feel a little bad, the other night I was convinced you were just up to your old mind tricks, now I’m starting to believe you really are sorry.”</p><p>“That’s the goal, Zimms, slowly but surely. Your friends seem nice, by the way, at least the ones I met do. Weird, quirky, but nice.”</p><p>“Genuine remorse? Sincere compliments? Either you have changed or we’ve got one of those, uh, body snatcher things going on.”</p><p>Kent lets out a laugh, nearly slipping out of his chair. “Wouldn’t you like to know which of the two it is, Zimmermann!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen, everyone in the 'verse is soft. Kent is allowed to be happy and have some supportive friends who will help him be better.<br/>Bonus points of any of you guys can guess the title's reference.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>